


Wild Elk Lodge

by coffeeandcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bubble Bath, Colors, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dominant Dean, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Submissive Castiel, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Dean decides that a night alone together at a fancy hotel is exactly what he and Castiel deserve. Of course, he only has one pastime on his mind.





	Wild Elk Lodge

Dean takes Cas back to that fancy hotel Mick had introduced him to. He had been antsy all day, desperate for Sam and his mother to just _disappear_ somewhere so that he could spend some alone time with his angel. Some very romantic, very _different_ alone time to the motel beds they were used to, and to Dean’s creaky bed back at the bunker. This was going to be luxury. Scented soaps and chocolates on the pillows and everything. Maybe a long, hot shower together or a relaxing soak in the tub. The possibilities are endless, and Dean’s spine tingles at the ideas crossing his filthy, aroused mind.

Bluffing his way in with his angel at his side had been too easy - he just booked the room under Mick’s name again, and the sweet girl behind the desk was more than happy to oblige. Cas spent the whole interaction looking awkward and shy, looking at his feet and twisting his fingers together, until Dean grabbed him by the sleeve and hauled him across the marbled lobby towards the elevator. He had waited until the glossy elevator doors had slid closed to give them total privacy, then pushed Cas back against the wall almost violently, passion igniting beneath his skin. Dean licked deep into Cas' mouth and ground their groins together until the angel was a quivering, gasping mess, his hands fisted in Dean's flannel and his head tipped back against the wall, eyes closed in rapture.

Now, they're alone in a plush double room, with Dean spreading a fully nude Cas out on the too-soft hotel bed, spreading his cheeks apart and running his thumb over Cas' hole. The angel is still relaxed and slick from their fuck in the Impala earlier, and Dean wastes no time sinking two fingers in to the first knuckle. Cas keens, low and loud, and Dean smirks as he unfastened the button of his own jeans. His shirt is lost somewhere on the floor along with Cas’, and he had rushed through stripping his angel, desperate to taste his honeyed skin and lick patterns onto his chest. Cas arches his back, hands fisted in the sheets below him as he pushes himself back onto Dean’s fingers and they both moan in unison. Dean at the sight of his angel spread out on his hand, and Cas at the pleasure of being stretched open to accommodate his hunter. He's already desperate for Dean’s cock, but being fingered open is one of his favourite things. He's hard and aching, his cock pressing down into the soft, clean sheets beneath him and he feels a dart of excitement at the thought of how dirty they're going to get.

Dean has worked his own jeans halfway down his thighs and, from the delicious sounds reaching Cas’ ears, is stroking himself gently with a loose fist, the fingers of his other hand still pushing deliciously into Cas’ hole. Cas tries to twist round, desperate to see, but cries out and stills as the flat palm of Dean’s hand meets his bare ass.

“Stay still.”

“ _Fuck_! Dean, fuck.”

“Colour, Cas?”

“Green. Do that again… _ah_!”

Cas’ whole body jerks as Dean brings his hand down again. And again, and again, as Cas gets the hint and counts out ten firm hits, five to each cheek, in between gasps and moans, and writhe against the sheets. Throughout the spanking, his hole clenches and spasms as Dean works his fingers deeper. He needs more lube before adding a third, and he has the perfect idea in mind. Eventually, Cas collapses on the bed, gasping and reaching to push him away.

“Dean… stop… please, please, I'm too close."

Normally Dean would carry on until Castiel was crying out and coming hard beneath him, but he doesn't want it to be over this quickly. He relents and pulls away completely, lowering his head to pepper kisses all over the reddened skin of the angel’s ass, lapping at his overheated flesh and slowly working his way down until he's lying between Castiel’s spread legs. He kicks his jeans the rest of the way off; going commando definitely has its perks sometimes.

“You sore, baby?” He traces Cas’ clenching hole with a fingertip, breaching him then pulling back completely, leaving Cas mewling with need. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“God, Dean, yes. Please…”

A quick glance up at his angel confirms it: Cas is a hot, sweating mess on the bed, hands fisted in damp sheets and hair sticking to his forehead. Dean smirks, remembering his comment about not sweating under any circumstances. Cas is getting really good at lying these days.

He spreads the angel’s cheeks, thumbs coming to rest either side of the quivering entrance to Cas’ body, and licks a long, slow stripe from his perineum right up his crack with the flat of his tongue. Cas howls. Dean grins and leans in again, licking deep into the angel, pressing his tongue in as far as he can, then pulling back to kiss and lap at the right rim. Fuck, Cas tastes incredible. He's arching and moaning on Dean’s tongue, starting to beg for his release. Well, he's going to have to wait; Dean has other plans for his angel’s orgasm. He sucks and licks at Cas for a long while, spreading him open and soon adds two fingers again. They sink all the way in past the second knuckle, and Dean scissors them gently, opening Cas up while he eats him out.

“Dean… Dean… yes, right there, Dean…” Cas keeps up a steady mantra of his name, pushing back and starting to fuck himself on Dean’s fingers. His cock must be aching by now, throbbing and pulsing precome all over the sheets. Dean can't wait to lift his angel up and see the wet smear where Cas has been grinding himself against the bed, tempting and torturing himself with delicious pleasure. His fingers push deeper as he adds a third, and he crooks them at just the right angle: Cas goes rigid and cries out when Dean finds his prostrate. Grinning against the wet entrance to his angel’s body, Dean massages that spot slowly with the tips of his fingers in firm, circular movements until Castiel is a sobbing mess, his body clenching down on Dean and desperate pleas spilling from his lips.

“Dean… Dean, I need you in me. Please, please, Dean I need you so bad…”

“I am in you, angel.” He licks one last stripe across Cas’ hole, deliciously stretched around three fingers, and sits up, his free hand going to his own rigid length and he jacks himself slowly, with intent. “Be good, you'll get what you want.”

He's pulsing with desire in his palm, and watching Cas moan and beg for him sends pleasure surfing and crashing through his veins, his need building quickly. He needs Cas now, needs to be buried to the hilt in his lover's hot channel, needs to be spilling into him and feeling Cas come impaled on his cock. He casts about for his jeans, knowing there's a sachet of lube in them somewhere, and quietly curses himself for throwing them aside. He really, really doesn't want to move from between Cas’ thighs.

He's about to get up when Cas twists, reaches back and grabs Dean’s hand in his, and seconds later after a brief flash of blue in the angel’s eyes, Dean finds his fingers slick with sweet-smelling lube and they share an almost-feral grin.

“My grace does have certain… benefits.” Cas settles on his stomach again, head still turned at such an angle that he can wink at Dean and send him a desperate look. “Now, quit screwing about and fuck me.”

“Interesting choice of words, baby.” Dean slicks his cock in two slow, languid strokes, then dips his fingers into Cas once more, to make sure the angel is properly stretched. He doesn't want to hurt him; Cas, apparently, doesn't share the same concern.

“Dean,” It’s a growl, a warning. “Now.”

"Yes, sir,” Dean smirks at the sudden switch of power, before kneeling more comfortably between Cas’ thighs and pressing the blunt tip of his slick cock to the angel’s hole, waiting only a second to tease them both before pressing in. They both groan, long and low and loud, and Dean doesn't stop until his balls are flush against the smooth skin of Cas’ ass. He pauses then, panting, allowing the angel to get used to the feeling of being so filled and stretched; the tight pressure of his body around Dean is intoxicating, and he's sure the tip of his cock is pressing against Cas’ prostate, if the slow rocking of his hips is anything to go by. The angel is making desperate little gasping sounds, pushing back against Dean, urging him to move, and Dean obliges: he pulls back and thrusts deep into Castiel, drawing a choked cry from the man below him. Cas’ hands scrabble for purchase on the sheets as Dean sets up a punishing rhythm, designed purely to drive them both to the edge and over. He knows Cas is close, has been for a while now, and he's not far off coming himself. He loves rimming the angel, finds it incredibly erotic to push Castiel to the brink of orgasm using just his tongue, and more than once he's come into his own hand after just a couple of strokes while eating the angel out. It's his favourite thing to do in the whole world - apart from fucking him until he screams, obviously. And now, Cas is screaming, crying out uncontrollably with each deep thrust of Dean’s hips as he’s stretched around his lover’s thick cock and his prostate is hit with every movement.

Dean shifts his position, grounding himself on his heels before leaning forward and sliding his hands under Cas’ arms and lifting him up bodily until he's settled in his lap, his back to Dean’s broad chest, fully impaled on his thick cock. They both cry out at the deeper connection, and Cas writhes, grinding his hips down and panting hard. He's so close to coming, and Dean is determined to get him there.

“Gonna come on my cock, baby?” Dean whispers into Cas’ neck, licking a hot stripe up his throats and biting gently. He pulses his hips up into Cas and the angel cries out, riding a beautiful edge and so close to coming. He's reaching back, gripping Dean’s hair and crying out with every thrust and grind of the hunter’s hips.

“Yes, Dean, yes. I'm so close… gonna come…”

"Do it, baby. Let go, let me take care of you. Come for me. Come now, Cas. _Now_.”

“Oh, god…” Cas groans, low and deep in his throat, arches away from Dean while simultaneously grinding his hips down into his hunter’s lap, and his body goes rigid as he starts to come, hard. Thick come pulses from the wet tip of his cock, spurting up and coating his tight abs in three hot pulses, as his body tightens in reaction around Dean’s cock. His hands tighten in Dean’s hair and the deliciously sweet pain combined with the clenching of Cas’ body around him pushes Dean swiftly over the edge. He grips Cas’ hips hard enough to bruise, pulling him down onto him and comes inside his angel, filling him with his load and biting down into Castiel’s shoulder, tasting coppery blood as the skin breaks.

"Fuck… _Dean_!” Cas’ body convulses again, Dean’s teeth on his shoulder sending him headlong into a second orgasm before he's even come down from the high of the first; he falls forward onto his hands, gasping, and Dean’s forehead comes to land between his sweat-slick shoulder blades.

" _Fuck_ , Cas.” He pants against the angel’s damp skin, lapping at a couple of drops of sweat and planting kisses wherever he can. He's still riding a euphoric high, the afterglow of his orgasm staying with him for infer than normal, and he whines unhappily when Cas shifts, separating their bodies, and collapses on his side on the bed. Dean follows suit, curling behind Cas and kissing his neck. His fingers trail down the angel’s spine to the curve of his ass and below, and Dean gently plays with his wet, stretched rim, dipping his fingers in and tugging lightly until Cas moans and shivers.

"You OK?”

“Mmm… carry on…”

“Yeah?” Feeling bold, Dean presses two fingers inside, then three, finding that sweet spot inside Cas within seconds. The angel arches in his arms, still clearly aroused despite two intense climaxes, and pushes back onto Dean’s hand. He fingers Cas slowly, working his prostrate and spreading him open, until the angel is making delicious mewling sounds and pleading to come. Dean nips at the soft, damp skin of his neck as Cas twists and arches in his arms, desperate, and massages firm circles onto the tight bundle of nerves at his fingertips until Cas goes rigid, crying out.

"Dean, _Dean_!”

A third orgasm wracks the angel’s body, and Dean just watches in pleased awe as he comes apart completely, sobbing and gripping the sheets in front of him as he comes, soaking his own stomach and thighs with his release once again. Then, exhausted, he leans back into Dean and shudders as the fingers are withdrawn. With a shaking hand, he scrabbles for Dean’s wrist, and before he can wipe his fingers on the sheets, Cas has twisted round and is lapping at them, licking Dean’s come into his mouth and sucking his fingers clean. Mesmerised, Dean watches, and wishes he had enough energy for another round.

Then, for a long while, they lie in bed together as the sweat cools between them, enjoying the afterglow. Cas turns to lie on his front, and Dean trails his fingers all over the angel’s back in delicate patterns, making him shiver at the touch. They doze lightly, then Dean remembers how filthy they both are and that if they want to enjoy sleeping in the huge bed they should probably clean up.

Cas is making the sweetest little gasping, mewling sounds of satisfaction, lying on his stomach all spread out and fucked open, his ass and thighs glistening with lube and come, and Dean almost can't bear to leave him. But they have to get cleaned up, and he has his eye on the freestanding tub in the immaculately tiled bathroom. He leaves Cas to recover, and pours a generous amount of sweet-smelling pink liquid in and running the water as hot as it will go. A bath is a real luxury, one he intends to make full use of. He pads naked back to bed, and for a moment just stares at Cas who is already asleep, looking sex-drenched and gorgeous, and thinks not for the first time how goddamn lucky he is.

“Come on, angel.” He nudges Cas awake and half-lifts him into a sitting position. “Bath time.”

A sleepy Cas in his arms has to be his second favourite thing - his first being Cas lost in the throes of orgasm. He steps into the tub and guides Cas to get in with him, the watermelon scent of the bubbles filling his senses and he can already feel his body start to relax, helped along by his recent orgasm. He always comes so hard when he's fucking Cas bare. The angel lies back against his chest, sighing and almost immediately starting to doze. Dean lets him, running his hands all over Castiel’s chest and throat, up into his hair and kissing the back of his head gently. Nah screw it: mid-orgasm Cas takes second place. _This_ is his favourite thing ever, snuggling in a warm bath with his wet, naked angel.

"I love you, Cas." He whispers, and the angel twists round to look at him, a dreamy happiness sparkling in his blue eyes, and says it back, and they kiss softly for what feels like hours.

Later, when they're out and dried and curled up in bed together, Dean snags the phone and calls down to reception to book them another night at the fancy hotel. He has a growing list of things he would like to do with his angel in this room…

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: <http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com>. Got a fluffy/angsty Destiel prompt? Send it to me and I'll do my best to fill it!


End file.
